heroes_united_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rank
This page is meant to inform users of their status among fellow characters who have a similar aligment. This system provides users a way to see where they stand as a hero, anti-hero, vigilante, and villain as their ranking is critiqued on their given performance in the HU Universe. Not just being a label, ranking has many advantages to offer characters as it provides higher attributes, more opportunities, and of course respect amongst peers. Depending on whether you do justice to your alignment or not, you will rank up after gaining widespread respect and admiration for your alignment. In order to do this, your character must execute or perform certain task to accumulate cumulative points, otherwise known as reputational points. Once you attain enough cumulative points your character's reputation meter will increase until they reach the next rank for their alignment. However, be aware that it is more than possible to lose reputatinal points. For more info you can find all the necessary requirements you made need on the Achievements page. The Reputation meter can accumulate 100 points before reseting the meter. Once it resets, your character either rank up or the meter will remain stagnant as you may require more points to do so. Please make sure to list the achievements your character achieves to easily keep track of your meter. Below list the amount of points you must garner to reach each rank. *Rank 2 - Requires 100 total points *Rank 3 - Requires 250 total points *Rank 4 - Requires 500 total points *Final Rank - Requires 1000 total points TIP: If you happen or so wish to change your alignment for your character, please inform an administrator and give reasons why you feel this is the right choice. Heroes= Hero The light that overpowers the darkness. In being a hero your job will be to protect citizens in random missions, co-exist with allies, and save the world time and time again. Some superheroes use their powers to counter day-to-day crime while also combating threats against humanity by supervillains, their criminal counterparts. Often, one of these supervillains will be the superhero's archenemy. Heroes are often loved by the general public and the one's they choose to protect, giving them a great reputation. "With great power comes great responsibility". This quote is a code all heroes must live by when it comes to their skills or powers. Heroes don't abuse their gifts and abide by the law just as ordinary citizens do. When being a hero you'll be assigned many task to test and see if you're capable of carrying that responsibility. - Local Hero= Overview A Local Hero is a character who has begun to recieve recognition for their efforts in their community. Although still not very well known to a majority of the world, local heroes began to pick up more experience and exposture the more they fight crime. *Rank 2 *Recieve 20 points to add amongst your attributes each level up. - Sidekick= Overview Sidekicks have gained a considerable amount of experience and are generally well known amongst their town and/or city. They usually have been making strides for things to get better everywhere, willing to help those in need and assist other heroes. Sidekicks are usually seen tagging along with more seasoned Heroes to gain the knowledge and experience they possess and to venture off and become their own independant hero. *Rank 3 *Recieve 40 points to add amongst your attributes each level up. - Hero= Overview Heroes are the light that shines through every dark tunnel, as they do whatever it may take to ensure peace in the world. They are highly admired by many and respected by all as they carry the symbol of hope on their backs and the respnsibilities of an everyday Hero on their shoulders. In the end they will do what they must to protect their loved ones and some are even willing to give their own life to make sure of that. They will continue to watch over what they needs watching and protect what needs protecting as they are exactly what their title suggest. *Rank 4 *Recieve 45 points to add amongst your attributes each level up. - Legend= Overview Legends are Heroes that have surpassed all expectations and transcended all limitations. They are the most famous and notorious amongst heroes and the most respected by their peers. A Legends reputation is sometimes non-specific and they may be shrouded in myth. Sometimes it's very specific and everyone calls upon them whenever a world threat may take place as they are the ideal hero that everyone strives to be on a day to day basis. They are a symbol of hope and peace amongst the world and are looked to for guidance. They put fear in the hearts of criminals and supervillains everywhere with their name alone. They are living legends. *Final Rank. *Recieve 60 points to add amongst your attributes each level up. }} |-| Anti-Heroes= Anti-Hero Anti-heroes don't necessarily fight for justice, but rather for their own personal gain. Anti-heroes usually won't fight unless they get something out of it, as they lack some of the traditional heroic qualities. Nevertheless, they are a great alignment to choose in case you are not a team player, and only play ball for Team You. A anti-Hero is a character who, unlike a traditional hero, lacks conventional heroic qualities such as idealism, courage, and morality. He may be bewildered, ineffectual, deluded, or merely apathetic. More often an antihero is just an amoral misfit. While heroes are typically conventional, anti-heroes, depending on the circumstances, may be preconventional (in a "good" society), postconventional (if the government is "evil") or even unconventional. Not to be confused with the Villain or the Big Bad, who is the opponent of Heroes (and Anti-Heroes, for that matter). Other characters may try to impress upon them the value of more traditional heroic values through The Power of Friendship, but these lessons tend to bounce more often than stick. To be or play the role of a Anti-hero you don't necessarily have to be a upstanding member of your society. - Rebel= Overview A Rebel is a individual who usually fights crime, but rebels against the law at the same time. They are known to stand for justice and injustice depending on what they may get out of the two. People could mostly see the Rebel as someone who doesn't give two flying fucks about nothing that may not concern them. They do what they need to do, that's all there is too it. *Rank 2 *Recieve 20 points to add amongst your attributes each level up. - Lone Wolf= Overview A Lone Wolf is someone who works alone and enjoys the benefits of being by themselves. Although unsocial to most, a lone wolf may sometimes recieve a offer to team up with a equal or a group. In this particular situation, the usually competent hero might for once find himself in way over his head, and will, often reluctantly, accept the offer of help. In other instances they know that they are The only one who can deal with a problem, and wants to protect everyone else. The Lone Wolf often puts his selfishness aside and does what's smart rather than what's best for themselves. *Rank 3 *Recieve 40 points to add amongst your attributes each level up. - Anti-Hero= Overview An Anti-Hero is a individual who is indeed that line between a Hero and Villain. They do whatever they deem as right or wrong that coincides with their ideas and principles. They are not as kind, noble or heroic as their other heroes, but they are ultimately the hero of their stories in spite of their unusual attitudes. Simply put an Anti Hero is a hero with bad qualities who never stops functioning as the hero; he/she saves the day despite having a bad attitude, being a bungler, being selfish, etc. However, they don't have to be selfish, rude, or precisely criminal all the time, they can be polite and nice in nature, due to the part they're not good nor evil, but in between the two alignments. One thing almost all anti-heroes have in common, however, is that they live by the philosophy 'the ends justify the means', meaning they employ harsh methods in order to reach their goals. *Rank 4 *Recieve 45 points to add amongst your attributes each level up. - Badass= Overview A Badass is a individual who isn't afraid to walk on the line that seperates good and evil. They choose whatever they see as right and usually do so in a awesome fashion. They are usually deemed dangerous in the public eye, but their antics are usually tolerated by some people due to their status among others. Sometimes we don't know shit about their childhood, their romantic life, favorite color or what they like to do in their spare time. When you read a newstory about them, you only learn one thing - they kicked fucking asses. That's it. *Final Rank *Recieve 60 points to add amongst your attributes each level up. }} |-| Vigilante= Vigilante "Vigilante justice" is often rationalized by the idea that adequate legal mechanisms for criminal punishment are either nonexistent or insufficient. Vigilantes typically see the government as ineffective in enforcing the law; such individuals often claim to justify their actions as a fulfillment of the wishes of the community. They usually fight on their own terms and are the type to do what ever they have to do to win or succeed at what they want, but they don't have the mental insanity that Villains do. Persons alleged to be escaping the law or above the law are sometimes the victims of vigilantism. Vigilante behavior involves various degrees of violence. Vigilantes may assault targets verbally, physically, vandalize property, or even kill individuals if they feel they're doing so to better their community. - Enforcer= Overview An Enforcer does what he finds best for any situation, no matter how unplesent or how much they may dislike it. They have no problem breaking the law to enforce their own justified justice on criminals and are more than willing to put down anyone who attempts to get in their way. *Rank 2 *Recieve 20 points to add amongst your attributes each level up. - Punisher= Overview Punishers are some of the most merciless types of people to come across. They are portrayed in the media as criminals and are seen exactly as such. They are nowhere near hesitant to break some bones or even take a life as they see criminals and villains as the scum of mankind and will do whatever it takes to enforce their law of right and wrong and punish those who deserve it in their eyes. *Rank 3 *Recieve 40 points to add amongst your attributes each level up. - Vigilante= Overview The Vigilante is a person who brings criminals to justice by any means necessary, even if it means killing the criminals outright. Although they are breaking the law, they are presented as the good guy. If the police are after them, expect them to secretly sympathize with his goals. Occasionally, one officer is determined to catch the Vigilante, but you can be sure that his fellow officers aren't working very hard to help him. The "good" Vigilante refuses to fight the police, and if confronted, will either surrender or die before harming them. The "bad" Vigilante is willing to kill anyone who tries to stop them. *Rank 4 *Recieve 45 points to add amongst your attributes each level up. - Crimson Avenger= Overview Crimson Avengers are at times deemed as merciless killers who no longer take the law in their own hands, but instead work outside of it. Some may still be very rational when stopping crime and cannbe sensible when it comes to taking down criminals. However, They no longer have the intention of sparing most criminals, as they see the slightest bank robbery equal to a murderer. All crime is crime to them and their goal is to wipe it from the face of the Earth. Most Avengers will (try to) not hurt an innocent bystander; they will often go out of their way to avoid killing them, if possible. In the rare times they do, it is only to provide some wangst as they wonder if he or she is doing the right thing. If they stop discriminating between innocents and bad guys, they might end up falling into the darkness and become that which he or she despises. *Final Rank *Recieve 60 points to add amongst your attributes each level up. - }} |-| Villain= Villain Villains are people that have chosen to be evil. They abide by their own rules and will do anything to accomplish their goal. They could want to rule the world, or they just want to see everyone, including the Heroes, suffer and perish. When you manage to make everyone beg and scream for mercy and continue to make the world suffer, you'll solidify yourself as an injustice against the world. Despite how one is supposed to cheer for the hero to succeed, there has always been a long standing interest in the villains. Some are renowned for their intelligence and cunning evil plan, others are awe-inspiring with simply how evil they can be, and yet others are respected because of their determination. No matter how many times the hero kicks in the door and stops their plans, they're always back at it soon enough, with another dark scheme to further their evil goals. On the other hand, not all villains can achieve that secret admiration. It is said a hero is only as good as their enemies. Thus, a good story has to have a well-written villain, somebody that earns respect. After all, what is a hero without a villain to challenge them? - Thug= Overview Thugs have now had their run ins with law enforcement and have even seen the inside of a prison before. They're main means of disturbing the peace in a community is stealing, but they aren't afraid to get their hands dirty in murder either. They still aren't deemed to be a major threat, but are proclaimed to be a nuisance to the authorities. *Rank 2 *Recieve 20 points to add amongst your attributes each level up. - Outlaw= Overview Outlaws have stepped it up a notch and have been known to cause all kinds of chaos wheverever they go. Most of them are now wanted and stated to be threats to the community or area they tend to thrive in. These group of people are mostly known for if escaping in and out of prison and committing close to level 3 crimes. *Rank 3 *Recieve 40 points to add amongst your attributes each level up. - Villain= A person that has fallen into darkness and looked into the abyss. Villains are the most dangerous and spontaneous people and will not stop until their way of seeing things is done, rather that mean sacrificing someone close to them or not. Villains are extremely dangerous among cities or even countries, as they are out of the authrities hands and find themselves up against a seasoned Hero at times. They wont even bat an eye when it comes to killing innocents to get their point across and will do whatever it takes to succeed in their nefarious plans. *Rank 4 *Recieve 45 points to add amongst your attributes each level up. - Malefic Sinner= Overview Malefic Sinners are the evil equivalents of Legends and do whatever their greed, hatred, and/or lust for destruction drive them to do. They are known to kill, steal, and destroy without a thought and are very much a global threat. Some may want a wanton of destruction and stop at nothing to get it, while others may want world domination or some other plan. Malefic Sinners can sometimes be borderline pyschotic or complete sociopaths as well. They prove to be the ultimate threat to mankind and at times, all existence. *Final Rank *Recieve 60 points to add amongst your attributes each level up. }} Category:Heroes United Category:Guidelines Category:Character Creation